translinkvancouverfandomcom-20200214-history
Canada Line
The Canada Line was the third line built in the SkyTrain network. It is currently the newest complete line, and it uses completely different track and trains. It is run by Protrans BC, a private company, rather than the BC Rapid Transit Company. It is currently one of three light rail lines, along with the Expo Line and the Millennium Line. This line connects Downtown Vancouver with Richmond and YVR Airport. History 2009: Replacement of 98 B-Line The Canada Line was completed ahead of schedule and on budget on August 17, 2009. Although it was three months ahead of schedule, many people believed it was too rushed for the 2010 Winter Olympics, as platforms were short, with only one platform at Richmond-Brighouse Station and YVR-Airport Station. It didn't seem ready for high ridership and expansion, as trains are now often full during the peak hours. Future Stations Some additional stations that may appear in the future are: * 33rd Avenue Station - Cambie St at 33rd Avenue * 57th Avenue Station - Cambie St at 57th Avenue * YVR 3 - YVR Terminal 3 * Capstan Way - Capstan Way at Three Road Route Description Downtown Vancouver Vancouver All stations in Vancouver are underground, except Marine Drive Station. After leaving Downtown Vancouver, the Canada Line continues south on Cambie Street. It stays in a straight line, underground, before reaching back up to the surface just before Marine Drive and Cambie Street. It elevates, and then reaches Marine Drive Station. Richmond After leaving Marine Drive Station, the line crosses over its own dedicated Canada Line North Arm Bridge. Soon, the line reaches Richmond, where it stays elevated, crossing over several industrial yards, most notably a HandyDART yard, as well as the Canada Line Maintenance Centre. After that, the line reaches Bridgeport Station, a major bus exchange, as well as where the Canada Line splits into the Richmond Branch and the Airport Branch. Richmond Branch From Bridgeport Station, the Richmond branch continues south along Three Road. The first station is Aberdeen, providing service to many commercial places, like the Aberdeen Centre and the Aberdeen Mall. Continuing south, to Lansdowne Station, where Lansdowne Mall, and other shops are located. After Lansdowne, the branch continues south alongside Three Road, now on a single track, to Richmond-Brighouse Station, the terminus. Here, people can connect to a variety of bus routes that provides local service to residential streets, Steveston Village, and Riverport. Also, you can access Richmond Centre. YVR-Airport Branch Station List * [[Waterfront Station|'Waterfront']] * [[Vancouver City Centre Station|'Vancouver City Centre']] * [[Yaletown-Roundhouse Station|'Yaletown-Roundhouse']] * [[ Olympic Village Station|'Olympic Village']] * [[Broadway-City Hall Station|'Broadway-City Hall']] * [[King Edward Station|'King Edward']] * [[Oakridge-41st Avenue Station|'Oakridge-41st Avenue']] * [[Langara-49th Avenue Station|'Langara-49th Avenue']] * [[Marine Drive Station|'Marine Drive']] * [[Bridgeport Station|'Bridgeport']] Richmond-'Brighouse Branch' * [[Aberdeen Station|'Aberdeen']] * [[Lansdowne Station|'Lansdowne']] * [[Richmond-Brighouse Station|'Richmond-Brighouse']] YVR-Airport Branch * [[Templeton Station|'Templeton']] * [[Sea Island Centre Station|'Sea Island Centre']] * [[YVR-Airport Station|'YVR-Airport']] Ridership Service Changes * September 2014 - One trip added in AM peak * January 2017 - Increased weekday peak service * December 2017 - Extended peak service to 9:30am in AM peak Timetables * https://www.translink.ca/en/Schedules-and-Maps/SkyTrain/SkyTrain-Schedules/Canada-Line.aspx Category:SkyTrain Category:Canada Line